The Cursed Year
by pchop
Summary: Living in a cursed land stained by tears and bloodshed, Cagalli goes down a dangerous path to save the cursed one. All the while, working along side his best friend-her secret crush. R&R. AU. AsuCaga. NOTE: Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

I am sitting on the bed trying to map out our next move in my head. The cottage room is dimly lit by the few sporadic candles. My partner, Athrun, is behind me, on the other bed, getting undressed. I try hard not to look, and focus on our next move, but him being naked behind me causes my mind to become victim to erotic visions. It's not that I haven't seen his...skin-I have, but only shirtless, or wrapped in a towel as he comes out of a hot bath. Those incidences just merely happened, but now he was _intentionally_ undressing in my presence. Not that he has much of a choice because we have to share this room for the time being, and it's too cold to go to an outhouse.

Well, I'm not going to look if that's what he wants. That's stupid of me to think. Why would he even want that? He doesn't even care.

He's quiet behind me and I know it's intentional because he wants me to concentrate on thinking of where we'll go to next for help. We've been working together for almost two months now, and yet we haven't discovered anything to stop the cursed one. It's understandable. The cursed one is only marked every fifty years. Those who have seen and/or experienced the previous cursed ones are either dead, too old and frightened, or were just babies when it happened. So it seems we are shit out of luck.

"Did you come up with something?" Athrun asks.

He walks over to the bed I am sitting on, now wearing _nothing _but boxers and a tanktop, and sits beside me. I shake my head. He grunts.

"I don't want to hurt him," he says. "We've been taught all of our lives 'bout this damn curse on this cursed land, and everyone knows the legend. So, why is it so hard for them to help us? They must know how to stop it."

"Some know," I say, "we just haven't met those people yet. We haven't searched the whole country, ya know, and it hasn't been that long."

He gets up and paces the floor. His face is stern. I understand his feelings. I don't want to hurt him either, and Athrun must know that. "Everyone knows the legend" he says, but the legend is not a formula, a guide, or a map telling us what we need to do and where we need to go.

We all know that the curse lasts for a full year. The one who is marked with the curse is the first person who is hit by the light of the blood moon. September 21st...every fifty years. Being only eighteen I have never seen a cursed one before, but there are pictures. Some drawings, some actual photographs. Giant wings, fangs, hairy bodies, claws, whiskers...and the infamous glowing, red eyes. That's the first sign, the eyes.

As children we're told that the cursed one is strong, fast, and cunning. The unlucky soul is transformed into a monster who feeds on human flesh. Only when the year is up it will end, and the cursed one will naturally perish; be no more, human or cursed. It can end if anyone is able to kill the cursed one, but according to history it only happened once. No one is able to be in the cursed one's presence and make it out alive. And no one ever sees the cursed one in the safe period, transforming stage; the cursed one isn't even recognized then (sometimes not even to the very person who's cursed).

Athrun falls down on the bed I claim. He rubs his temple before looking at me. I try to smile to lighten the mood, but for some reason I'm embarrassed, not to mention my mind is on the current situation.

"You really think she'll be the one to know?" He asks.

"What other option do we have? She's lived through two curse years. Not many others have."

He sits up. His face is stern again, but mine is sterner.

"How do we know it's not a lie that they tell us as kids to make us feel better? Make the loved ones feel better? Tell kids, who parent may be the one cursed, that there's a way we can save your mommy or daddy."

He doesn't talk much, and I appreciate when he does, but at the moment I wanted him to shut up. He's ruining my optimism...the little that I have. Screw what he says, I know we can figure out how to end this because I refuse to kill him.

"We'll find out in the morning," I say, "when she returns."

He falls back down on the bed.

"It'd be better if I were born somewhere else."

His tone is so acrid I flinch. It makes me feel guilty because despite the many flaws of this country I love it. But I guess I have no choice because I, or anyone else, can not leave it. Only for 24 hours and if not back by then we die. Our everyday curse is that we're all bound here, and it's all because of the wars and endless blood shed from hundreds of years ago.

"Athrun, you don't-"

"Cagalli, it's not our fault, nor our parents, grandparents…"

"Pain and suffering so strong runs deep, transcending-"

"We're punished for nothing!"

He slams his hands down, one on each side of me. He burns holes into my eyes, nose flaring. He's saying something, but all I hear is my heart pounding in my chest. I watch his lips move, and all of a sudden I feel hot.

Sound returns and I hear him sigh loudly. He gets up and lies on the bed he claims. His back faces me. I stare at it for a while, thinking about what he said. I should just go to sleep. No use in crying over spoiled, spilled milk.

….

I've been tossing and turning in bed for about two hours. I turn to see if Athrun is awake as well, but he's still in the same position he was when he first laid down. I wish he would at least turn my direction. I feel lonely staring at his back. But now a days, without _him,_ lonely is no stranger.

Things between me and Athrun have been mainly business. We have a mission and we're solely focused on achieving it. Rarely are we casual around each other, or should I say he's rarely casual around me. I think he's too stiff, too reserved.

I get up and leave the small room. I step into the small living area. It's dimly lit by a small lamp beside the love seat. The man is asleep (the cottage owner) on the loveseat. I ease my way past him, avoiding contact with any object. I carefully shut the door.

It's cold outside, and I curse myself for not bringing a jacket. But I need the fresh air. It's quiet, the streets of the town are empty, and dark with few street lights. The trees rustle in the wind, and leaves dance all over the stone and dirt ground. Lights are off in most of the cottages with the exception of one or two windows.

I look up and the moon is light pink, marking the end of the "safe" days. I start to shiver, so I decide to head back. I walked a ways away from the cottage. As I walk I hear banging, sounds like trash cans being knocked over, from between two homes. A cat comes running frantically from the alley. I can hear a man's moans.

I take a few steps closer and peer into the alley. Trash cans are knocked over, mist surrounds the area illuminated by the dim light of a street lamp. A man's figure emerges, and on his backs giant bat like-gargoyle like-wings spread, reaching each end of the alley. He's gripping his head and groaning; his pace slow and staggered as he moves towards me.

His eyes are closed, but I come closer opening my arms with each step. He stops. I stop. Now that he's closer I notice his torn clothings, from his jeans to his stained white shirt. Suddenly, his eyes shoot open, aiding light to the dark; confirming all that I knew and feared.

For a moment we stare at eachother, and then he whispers my name. My knees buckle, and my heart leaps. I can't help but to rush towards him. But his wings start to flap, and I am stopped by the strong gust they create. I fly back, but I am caught in between someone's arms. They hold me tight, fighting against the strong wind.

I pay no attention to whoever is holding me. I hear the person scream my name as I reach out. The person is pulling me away, but I don't stop. With every tear that falls I stretch out my arm. With every croak from my throat I try to pull away.

The wind stops, the pulling stops, and there is silence. Me and the man stare at each other before he cocks his head back and howls a vicious, strange cry of agony and triumph. I cover my ears.

The howling stops, and he flaps his wings once more, but this time it is to lift him into the sky. I follow his figure into the night until it disappears into the clouds. I drop to my knees. Tears roll down my cheek, and I quiver. I abrasively wipe away the dreadful tears, and try not to make any noise lest the person behind me hears.

The said person puts a hand on my shoulder roughly turning me around. I'm staring into worried, angry green eyes.

"Why would you approach him like that?" Athrun yells.

The concern in his voice causes me to smile briefly. I pull my shoulder back and say nothing. The answer is simple: I miss him. And now, seeing him like that, I more than ever-more than before want to save him. I want to save my brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout out to those who reviewed, liked, favored, and followed this fic. Thank you**

**Read and Review**

**Check back every week...ENJOY**

Long ago the two countries-before they came together to form the now Seed Republic-were in great turmoil. PLANT and the Atlantic Federation. Long ago when everything was different. PLANT was rich. Rich in land, food, money, and more. The Atlantic Federation was not, but the emperor and his family was. And though they were well off they wanted more.

Envious of PLANT being prosperous as a country the Atlantic Federation's emperor set up an espionage in order to establish a coup d'etat on the PLANT's imperial power. That's when war began. And for a one long year the two countries stole, cheated, and battled each other.

Thousands died that year. The streets of each country's villages were blood stained. Bones, and debris covered the roads; sad, angry faces walked them. They say it was a witch who stopped it. That she had lost all seven of her sons, and was fed up by the unnecessary blood shed. She is said to be the one who killed both emperors (they had both died on the same day).

It is believed she is the one who awakened the souls on the day of the emperor's deaths. The souls of all the innocent dead tormented the emperors. One was found on the ground beneath his bedroom window. Blood splattered about, glass scattered about. The other drowned in a bath of blood.

The witch was locked away for murder by officials. Angry she called upon the souls to curse the people who locked her away. They were bound to the land, so that they suffer as the souls did.

"May you and your children to come feel the pain that we felt," is what she said.

They hung her at night during a full moon near the fall equinox. Some people protested, but some thought she was crazy, a murderer, or the cause of the war, which angered her more. When the plank dropped, and the noose snapped her neck, cries and moans floated through the air. The people panicked as red, transparent silhouettes surrounded them. Many of the figures moved toward the hanging woman, and disappeared inside of her. They screamed when her eyes flew open, and glowed red, along with her body. The light so strong it shot up into the sky, painting it. That was the first blood moon.

Her body changed that night, and she began to kill...blindly. She was the first, and the people realized (after 100 years) when the sky went red, and the blood moon appeared, that someone else would suffer the same fate. The fear is what brought them together to form a new nation. A bigger, better one. One that they, or their children to come, couldn't escape.

….

Sometimes I can hear moans and cries through the wind. I was told it's because this town is by the border. The border is a stream, and during the blood moon the water turns to blood. It scares me hearing the voices. I hear children crying, men groaning, and women sobbing.

I wonder if my birth parents' voices are among those in the sea of sorrow, though they didn't die here. My birth parents, Via and Ulen Hibiki, were doctors. When Kira and I were five they left the country to help sick children in a nearby country. It was suppose to only be several hours, but it went over a day. Being a close friend, the then councilman of Seed Republic, Uzumi Nara Atha, adopted us.

I feel helpless. I've been sitting up with my knees pressed into my chest and my head buried into them since I arrived back to this cottage. When we returned Athrun scolded me for leaving out so late, and for confronting my brother, Kira. I asked him what he was doing out so late, but he didn't answer. He paused before scolding me some more, but then, to my surprise, he wrapped his arms around me in a warm-very nice-embrace. I curse myself for crying on his shoulders...all night.

It's now morning, and I can hear him talking to the man...I keep forgetting his name...outside of the door.

"Would she like coffee instead?"

"No. She prefers tea."

I lift my head as Athrun enters the room. He hands me a steaming cup of tea.

"Drink it, Cagalli."

I don't, and I don't say anything.

He sighs, and sits next to me. He's holding a steaming cup in his hand as well, and by the smell I know it's coffee. He thinks it helps him focus. I think tea helps with relaxation, so I decide to take a sip.

For an eternity, it seems, we sit in silence. I look over at him. His eyes seem focused, his brow furrowed, and his lips slightly poked out. I want to cheer him up, but he saw what I saw last night, and there's no cheering up after that. It hurts him too, Kira's his best friend.

I remember when I first met Athrun. It was four years ago, back in Orb, the city me and Kira are from-the capital of Seed Republic. Kira use to go away to Junius city, where Athrun is from, for summer camp between the ages twelve and fourteen. That's where they met. The last year he went, and he was returning, he asked father could he bring home a friend.

Even then Athrun was reserved. I thought him to be shy, but he's just quiet and polite. For the rest of the summer he and Kira worked on little projects: model planes, small robots, boat figurines. It was alright for Athrun to stay because his father, and our father were acquainted. Our's being the President of the Republic, and Athrun's being the mayor of Junius.

As the years went by their friendship extended beyond summer. I became jealous because I didn't have a friend like that. Kira was my friend. In the beginning, hanging around them, I felt like a third wheel. I had some friends, but not close, and no one was-or ever will be-Kira.

"She should be here today," Athrun says.

He smiles and places a hand on my shoulder. I look into my tea cup, staring at my small reflection.

"I hope so," I say. It's silent as I choose my words carefully. "I'm sorry you had to see that...you know...last night."

His eyes widen. "I'm sorry _you _had to see it," he replies.

"It's fine. I can handle it. He's my brother after all, but a friend shouldn't-"

There's a gentle grip on my shoulder. I look at Athrun, and his eyes are low.

"But...I know it was hard for you," he says, "to see your brother-your twin-in such a way...not only that, but he's your best friend too isn't he."

Tears sting my eyes, so I shake my head; as if that helps. I let out a heavy sigh. I slowly remove Athrun's hand from my shoulder, place it on the bed, and give it a gentle squeeze. I keep my hand on his as I speak.

"He looked like he was in pain," my voice is shaky

Athrun lifts his other hand and wipes away my falling tears. His gaze is comforting, causing my cheeks to feel on fire. I avert my gaze. The touch of his soft, warm hands across my cheek sends chills up my spine.

"It's alright," he whispers. "We're going to find a way to end this. Alright,Cagalli?"

I shoo away his hand, and begin wiping my eyes.

"I'm fine," I tell him.

"Aren't you the one who told me that it's okay to cry."

Before I can say anything, we hear banging at the door. The cottage owner opens the door, and the crying wind becomes louder. Too loud. We listen intently, but I only hear mumbles. Then I hear him say 'thanks' and the door closes.

I get up, and step into the living area. Athrun follows suit. The man is going through envelopes, but stops when he reaches the third one. He stares at it with concern before opening it, which he does sloppily, having the paper ripped raggedly. I watch his eyes as he reads the letter. They're wide, and he's frowning.

"What is it!" I demand. "What does it say?"

I am about to snatch it out of his hand, but Athrun grabs my arm. I glare at him.

"Let go, Athrun."

He doesn't say anything, instead he looks over at the man. The man slowly places the letter down on an end table. I snatch my arm away. I walk over to the man; not a long distance considering the tight area. His mouth his hanging open as he stares at the ground.

"What! What is it?"

He shakes his head. I unintentionally growl. He's still silent. My hands form fists, and I walk closer to the man. I am an inch away from him. My nails dig deep with anxiety into my palm as I yell.

"What the hell did it say? Dammit, tell me-"

Athrun grabs me by the shoulders, and pulls me back. "Cagalli," he says in a chastising tone. He pulls me, a bit roughly, and shoves me behind him.

"Sir…"

"It says...uh...I'm sorry, but-"

"Just spit it out!" I shout over Athrun's shoulder. He keeps his arm out as a separator.

The man exhales deeply. "My grandmother won't be coming."

I push Athrun's arm out of the way and step forward. "Why not?" I say.I look at Athrun and can tell he's also wondering why.

"The letter is from two days ago, but it states that before she even fully left Archvill she fell out of the carriage and broke her hip. They had to take her to Heliopolis to go to the hospital. She'll be at the general hospital for a while."

He went on, but everything went silent. She's not coming. She's not coming. Kira...I need to save Kira. Heliopolis is farther than Orb. She's not coming. She's old-very. What if she dies, and we can't get her help.

I grip the middle of my chest. It hurts. It really hurts, and the room...it's spinning. I have to hold on to Athrun for I'm losing breath as well as my balance. He places his hands on my arms and steadies me. I hear him, but it comes out as mumbles. What is he saying?

"Kira…" I choke out.

They'll kill him. They'll _try _to kill him once he fully transforms, and starts hunting. Like the a hundred years ago. Or he'll die if we can't save him. No.

"No...no no no!" I yell. "He'll die, Athrun! He'll kill. We gotta save him." Tears are running down my cheeks. "I can't lose him, I can't"

Athrun pulls me into a tight hug. One hand is on my back, making circles, and the other holds my head. He shushes me, and repeatedly tells me it's alright, but it isn't alright, and I cry harder. His embrace tightens.

"We'll go to Heliopolis," he says. My sobs subside, and I look up at him. "We'll go to Heliopolis," he repeats staring me in the eyes.

I push back, and he lets go. I'm sniffling as I wipe my eyes. We'll go to Heliopolis. he sounded so sure, so confident that we can make the trip. "It'll be okay." I hear him say.

I nod, "Right. Let's head out."

"Just what I was thinking," he says. And I know he's been waiting (he couldn't stand it) to get out of this "third world" village ever since we arrived.

"Let's go."

**REVIEW**

**THANX 4 READING**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Shout out to my reviewers and new followers. As long as you like, I'll write. R&R_**

**_Chapter 3:_**

"_Okay...okay," she was out of breath. "I'm calm now," she said as she slowly sat down on the desk chair across from her brother's bed (where he sat), keeping her eyes on him._

_His gaze, however, remained on the red carpet. He breathed in and out, slowly, contemplating it all. How could this happen? he thought, I should've stayed inside._

"_Kira…" his sister's voice freed him from his trance._

_He stared at her, into her eyes, and was sad. Her eyes big, frowning-shining with concern. Her mouth slightly open as if she wants to speak but is afraid to, and then she'd bite her lip with uncertainty. He hated when she looked at him that way. But usually he could make it better, but not this time. This was unfixable._

"_I'm sorry…" he said._

"_Are you sure?" she responded abruptly._

_He furrowed his brow, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Exhaling he said "yes."_

_She stands up and gets closer to him._

"_It could've hit someone else first!" she said._

_His gaze returns to the carpet, and there is silence between them. Silence that seemed to last a long long time._

"_I felt like weeping. I think I did. When it hit me...it's like I saw my fate...right there as if I was already dying, and that I deserved it."_

"_Don't talk like that!"_

"_We knew this, Cagalli. It's revenge. As descendents someone has to suffer-."_

"_Fuck her!"_

_There is silence again. Cagalli walked over to her brother, and as soon as her bottom hit the mattress, she wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face into his shoulder._

"_I won't tell," she said._

"_I'll tell Athrun, and maybe Lacus...I don't want to tell her," he patted her head._

"_Let that be all. If father knows then someone will find out, and well...ya know...nothing good."_

"_I know," he said, "I know."_

…

It's been a week since we left that village and now I'm back at my father's mansion. I am pissed. We tried contacting the hospital in Heliopolis to visit the old lady. We went there and we were rejected. Since we have no relation we are not authorized to see her. We were informed that five days ago, and now we wait to hear back from the man-what ever his name is. Maybe if that village had a different mailing system, and weren't stuck in the stone ages we could email him, or call him or something for crying out loud! But no. I'm stuck here laying in my waiting for a letter, of good news, from that man.

I sit up, supporting myself on my elbows, and sigh. She doesn't even know us. She knew of our coming, but she never knew _who_ was coming. And I want it that way, so does Athrun.

If anyone knew that the President's daughter was seeking information about the legend, and that the Mayor of Junius Seven son (who's best friends with the President's son) was also seeking that same information there will be a social uproar. Everyone would know who to look for, who to watch out for, and who to target, especially since it has been three weeks since Kira has been spotted by the public (I hope).

We never were the type to be in the media. Father kept his personal life private, and we'd often refuse to attend any formal dinners or parties. We've been his children for thirteen years, and he's been president for five, marking the end of his first term. In Seed Republic each president gets three terms, if the majority agrees to it.

My father wants me to be the next chosen. Ever since I was fifteen I've been getting lessons in politics, law, civics...you name it. And I want to-be the next president-because I love this nation, and I want to make it better, and make my father proud. Secretly I want to find a way to rid my people of this curse...somehow.

I was suppose to start at Heliopolis University ( for political science) but I withdrew as soon as I found out what happened to kira. Same thing can be said about Athrun; he was enrolled at Orb University for Science and Technology. We had a silent agreement. We came to each other and knew immediately what the other needed.

"_You idiot!" she snatched the pistol out of his hands, quickly turned the safety on and threw it across the room. _

_Already on his knees, he bent forward and started to cry. She stood over him fuming. Mad at him, and mad that she didn't intrude sooner. He was below her. His body quivered with each breath and tear. It was pitiful. Enough to attract a stranger, and cause them to comfort someone they didn't know as if that person was their child._

"_I don't want to become that thing," he choked. "I can't...there's no other way to stop it."_

"_We'll find a way!" She didn't comfort him. Her voice was passionate, but her mind was doubtful._

_She walked over to the gun, picked it up and head towards his bedroom door. He looked at her back. He saw her body tremble._

"_I would never forgive you if you'd done that." She didn't turn around._

"_I can't stay here," she didn't hear him, "I can't stay here."_

I get up from my bed, stretch, and walk over to my walk in closet. I strip myself of my pajama shorts and tank top, and switch it out for a red tee, khaki pants, and black combat boots. I walk over to my dresser and look into my mirror to see if I'm decent. I decide to brush my hair. Athrun got in from visiting his father this morning and I'm suppose to meet him, at his apartment, in a bit.

….

I took a cab to Athrun's apartment, trying to be discreet. I knock on his door and within seconds he's standing in the doorway wearing his leather jacket and sunglasses. I hope the burning in my cheeks isn't as obvious to him as it is to me. I hate how I get around him. With him, I can feel as if I'm 'bout to take the SATs or like a kid on Christmas day.

"Hey, Cagalli," he motions for me to come in. "Anything?"

I shake my head. Athrun's apartment is plain. It's a one bedroom with simple decor. A single gray couch against the wall with one end table and a TV. His kitchen is separated by a counter that is accompanied by two stools. In the corner, by the hall, is his desk area, which he walks over to. He sits and opens his laptop.

"Look at this," he says.

I come over and lean closer. There's an article on the screen, and in the corner is a picture of familiar red eyes. I skim the article.

"It's not Kira," he says.

He's right. He clicks on another tab-a news site-and there's more pictures. His eyes are zoomed in on most of them. I know who it is.

"I know him," we say simultaneously.

We look at each other shocked.

"How…"

"He went to my school before I graduated," I say. "How…"

"He's a Senior at my high school now.

I turn and look at the wall clock. 1:00 p.m.. Athrun went to Clyne High. I know that school, Lacus went there too. If I'm correct they should be letting out at three.

"We need to talk to him."

Athrun stands up. "Are you sure?" he says.

"Yes! Someone's been posting these pictures of him-framing him. He's not it. He could be in danger."

…

We've been waiting for five minutes. Many kids passed us, but none were him. I was becoming frustrated. Athrun tried reassuring me that we'll see him, but by the look on his face I see he's just as impatient as I am. His look changes, and I see surprise in his eyes. I turn to where he's looking, and I spot the target.

He's with two giggling, red headed girls. We go unnoticed as we approach them. He notices us first, stops, and immediately frowns. First the girls look surprised, but it's soon erased, and replaced with glee.

"Athrun!" They both say.

Who the _hell _are they and why are they coming over here...grabbing his _arm_...the one with the short hair his holding his arm. And pigtails has the nerve to be blushing. I decide to move closer to Athrun; unnecessarily close. They both stare at me, and the girl quickly lets go.

"Uh, hey Luna, and Meyrin."

"What are you two doing here? I didn't know you knew each other."

"We came to speak to you," I say, walking over to him.

He folds his arms, looks me up and down. His nose flares as he gives a disgusting snort. He turns his head slightly to spit all the while keeping his eyes on me.

"To what do I owe the unpleasant visit," he grumbles.

Before I can blink, Athrun is in front of me, blocking my view of Shinn. He has one hand on my arm, as if he's protecting me.

"We are not here to start anything Shinn," Athrun says. "We just want to ask you something."

He unfolds his arms. The girls are quiet behind us. Aside from a handful of people leaving the school building, we're the only ones around.

"Speak."

"Are you aware that there's pictures of you spreading around the media? That people speculate that you're the cursed one?"

"Oh that…" he snickers. "It was just a joke. Me and a couple of guys took those."

I push Athrun out of my way and face Shinn. "You what?" I get closer to him, but he steps back. "What the hell is wrong with you? You can put yourself in danger."

"Look, we removed most of it."

"Yeah, he just wanted to see people' reactions," the short haired one speaks.

I glare at her before turning my gaze back to Shinn. "Take them all done. On whatever websites _you_ put them on. Do it."

He frowns, and now he's in my face. "Fuck what you say, I can do what I want."

I hear Athrun come closer, "Shinn…"

We're chest to chest, nose to nose. My hands are balled up and I notice his are too.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that."

"What the hell do you care! Huh, _princess_."

My heart drops. I always hated when he called me that. I cock my arm back, above my head, and...Athrun grabs my wrist. I hear the girls gasp. Athrun pulls me back, but never takes his hand off my wrist. He looks at me the way my father often did when ever I was in trouble at school. I snatch my arm away.

"Yeah keep the _princess_ under control."

"That's enough Shinn!" Athrun shouts.

Shinn is fuming and he gets closer to Athrun. "Or what? I don't know why you two, out of all people, are here trying to tell me what to do."

The short hair girls walks over to Shinn, and places a hand on his shoulder. "Let's just go," she says, but he shrugs her off.

"No," he says, "I want them to tell me."

Athrun sighs. I look up, and notice the setting sun. It frightens me. I know it's still early in the year, but the night frightens me now. I grab Athrun's sleeve. He turns to me and I'm pleading to leave. My heart starts beating fast, and I worry he'll come out, wherever he is, and people will see.

"We'll go soon," he whispers to me, and quickly smiles. He turns to Shinn. "If you watched the news you would know that a couple of groups are forming. You're smart enough to figure out what kind of groups, and it won't be pretty."

I gasp. He didn't tell me that earlier. My heart beats faster than I thought possible.

"Nobody's really going to believe I'm cursed, so just mind your own business."

He pauses, and I see him staring at me. I stare back. He smirks, and walks over. Athrun blocks him.

"What's the matter?" he says over Athrun's shoulder. "Afraid someone you know will get hurt?"

I don't like the tone of his voice. "Get hurt for all I care." I sound pitiful.

He laughs, and begins to walk away. "Don't worry princess, I won't tell."

"_I won't tell,"_

"Hey wait up," the girls run after him.

"Nice seeing you again, Athrun," Pigtails says.

"You too, Meyrin."

I look at the concrete. I can't take my eyes off of it. I'm afraid if I look up I'll see Shinn smirking behind me. The smirk of someone who just uncovered a dirty secret. A smirk of someone who found gold. But what will he do with that gold?

"Cagalli," I look at Athrun; into his eyes. I feel safe there. "Did he know Kira?"

I nod.

"He's not that bad, Cagalli."

But Athrun doesn't know that Shinn sole reason for not liking me is because his dad died protecting mine. It's not my fault. His dad was a bodyguard, and officer. But because of that Shinn knows my my status, knows Kira's, and he never seen me without my brother until today.

"He won't take the pictures down," I tell Athrun.

**Thanks for reading**

**Check back every week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy. Read and Review and tell your friends (please!)**

**Chap 4**

It's dark and raining-thunder storming. He sits on top of the highest tower of an abandoned cathedral. His head hangs low, hair dripping, and he is enclosed by his giant wings. He is still. His red eyes are partly open, emitting a faint glow into the mist. Below, there are a few people walking about. Looking at them causes his mouth to water, and he thinks of how hungry he's becoming-hungrier than he's ever been. The conflict within him is happening again, and he cannot decide on what to do; whether to eat, or starve for just a little longer. There's another hunger within him, one that doesn't hurt as much. If he can satisfy that hunger then maybe the other will disappear for a while. Maybe.

"Many groups are forming, but the prevalent one to date is the group, Minerva, named after the ancient PLANT platoon. Minerva is a group formed by ZAFT's Chief Gilbert Durandal with the objective of protecting Seed Republic citizens from the Cursed One. Many of the group members are of the ZAFT forces, and other military groups in the country, but the group opens arms to anyone willing to put an early end to the cursed year.

The groups central location is the ZAFT base on the outskirt city Aprilus. Two small bases are located in Orb and Heliopolis. If any members want to sign up they can do so at the main base. Serious members only. Members willing to one day face the beast. This is urgent and Chief Durandal will not settle for less.

Fortunately the Cursed One is still in hiding and hasn't made any public appearances, giving time for preparation. But the safe period is coming to an end. The moon will be back to normal and soon we'll be in danger. Even if you're not apart of any protection group or agency stay vigilant."

I turn the news program off. I look at my wrist watch and it's 12 in the morning. I turn to look at Cagalli who is asleep on my shoulder. She looks so peaceful. Her lips are parted...they look soft...soft enough to….I shake the thoughts. She's Kira's sister. She's Kira's sister. She's Kira's sister.

I had invited her over earlier in the evening to watch movies. She fell asleep halfway through the last one. This past month she's been on edge..._way_ on edge. I know she's worried about her brother and misses him, but it's getting worse. Lately she's been acting scared-paranoid. I'm worried about her.

I'm glad she came over tonight. It's rare that we are truly alone. Most of the time we're surrounded by others, or someone is close by. But tonight was nice, just the two of us. I brush a dangling strand of hair off of her cheek. I think of waking her, driving her home, but it's late and the way she's been acting lately I vote against it. I pick her up and take her to my room instead. My room is small, filled with my twin sized mattress, tall drawer and study desk. I walk over to my bed and gently lay her down. Before leaving I tuck her in. She stirs a little and moans. _Cute_, I think.

Once I'm back in the living room I turn on my laptop. I search Minerva, and Cursed Year Rebels on the News National Search Engine. Numerous links appear. I skim through the summaries of each, and immediately know that this can't end well. Many groups are forming and there's news on outside help. The only way to get outside help is if the government is involved. If the government is involved then that means President Atha is involved.

I click on a link about Minerva and Orb:

_Seed Republic councilmen will hold a meeting with Chief Durandal of ZAFT, and Leader Azrael of the EA army this upcoming monday January 5th, on getting military support from neighboring country Kanida in order to stop the Cursed One. _

_No signs of the Cursed One as of yet, but as history told the safe period is no more than a few months into the year. Sight of the beast is expected to manifest soon. The military will provide…_

This is bad. They may get to Kira before we do, and there still hasn't been any word from that lady or her grandson. There has to be someone else who knows how to _truly_ save the Cursed One.

I start to read some more but stop once I hear screaming. Cagalli. Before I can head to my room she is running out of it. Her eyes are watery and her face is broken up. She abruptly wraps her arms around my neck, squeezing me, desperately holding on. My shoulder is instantly soaked, and I hear muffled sobs coming from her.

"Athrun...Athrun," she repeatedly says, "I'm scared, I'm scared...Athrun...he's…"

"Shh...shh," I hold her. One hand at the back of her head and the other rubbing her back. "Calm down, Cagalli. Calm down, alright?"

Her sobs subside and her body relaxes. I put my hands on her shoulders, gently push her off of me to get a good look at her. She's looking down, a mix of panic and grief. I grip her chin and maneuver her head so that she is staring at me. Her pitiful expression stays.

"Athrun…" she cracks.

"Cagalli...calm down then tell me what's wrong."

Her shoulders rise and fall as she breaths. She then abrasively wipes her face with the back of her hands. Once done she stares at me with a blank face, but by looking in her eyes I can tell the feeling is still there.

"Ok...now…" I say.

Her face is breaking up again, but she's trying hard to fight the tears threatening her eyes.

"Athrun," her voice cracks,"I saw him again. He keeps coming."

_He?_ I think. Who is she talking about. I stare at her questionably before asking "who?"

"Kira," she says.

"What are you talking about, Cagalli?"

"He keeps coming! He keeps watching me. For weeks now. He started off by just watching-watching outside of my room, staring at me through the window...and then...then he'd be in my room! He'd be in there by my bed, hovering over me, staring at me. WIth those eyes. He keeps staring at me as if he wants something from me."

She stops, her breathing is heavy, her eyes are wide. I look at her not saying anything-not knowing what to say. Not even able to move with this information.

"Athrun!"

I'm still quiet. Now I'm scared. What's he planning to do? Why is watching her?

"Maybe it's because...because he's worried. Maybe he's watching over you before he truly loses it."

I try to sound optimistic, but my voice is shakey and filled with uncertainty. _Great._ She looks at me astound and shakes her head.

"No!" she's gripping my shirt. I feel her breath on my lips. Her nose is flaring and her eyes pleading. "He was on top of me!"

"What!"

Her shoulders shake and she's once again staring at the carpet. I try to make her look at me but she shakes her head away.

"He was on top...of me...a couple of times. He made his way to my bed and...and…"

Her eyes tighten and she bites her lip. Tears race down her face. She continues to look away. I try to get her to look at me once more but she steps back.

"Cagalli," I keep coming to her, but she's acting like she's afraid for me to touch her. "What did he do, Cagalli?"

She mumbles something incoherent.

"Is he...is he trying to eat you?" I ask.

She shakes her head.

"Cagalli tell me," my voice is stern now.

"It's like he's coming on to me," she whispers. "He touches me all over, and then he tries to bite my neck, but doesn't. He always stops, but always comes back."

She looks at me, tears dripping from her jaw. She puts her hands out, motioning as she speaks.

"I can't scream. I can't move. I don't know what he'll do if I do anything. He may not let me live next time."

She wraps her hands around her in a tight embrace as she sobs silently. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her, and we slowly fall to the ground. We rock back and forth as I whisper comforting words to her. Telling her things I'm unsure of myself, such as, it'll be ok, or Kira won't hurt you. That I will protect her, but that one I am sure of. I will protect her.

She's quiet now. We're quiet, sitting on my floor leaning on the hall wall. I'm holding her as she lays her head on my chest, she clings on to my wet shirt. I stroke her hair slow and gentle as I look at her. Her red, puffy eyes look away.

"I'm sorry," she says.

"For what?"

"I'm a mess," she replies. "I know I must've annoyed you with my emotional episode. But you've been so kind. I am sorry."

"You're scared I get that. Don't apologize, and don't worry because I'll protect you."

She looks up at me. Her eyes bright, cheeks rosy with wet strands of hair clinging to them. Her lips, pink and parted...I could just dip my head and seize them now, but she's Kira's sister. I place a hand on her cheek, bring her head closer and peck her forehead. She looks disappointed, but smiles anyhow.

I help her up. "It's late, Cagalli, do you want to stay here for the night or…"

"I don't want to be left alone."

"You can continue to sleep in my bed. I'll stay out-"

"No! Please," she squeezes my shoulder. "Please stay in the room with me. He may come again...and…."

I place my hands on her shoulders, gripping them. "He won't touch you. I'll make sure of it."

She nods. As she lays down in my bed I tuck her in once more. She whispers "thank you." I grab a spare blanket from my closet and spread it on the floor by my bed. I hear her toss and turn as we lay. She grunts. Suddenly my phone rings and I'm wondering who could be calling me so late. I search around for it, but then I realize it's on my desk.

"Do you want me to get it?" Cagalli asks.

It stops ringing before she even answers. She's quiet and hasn't returned to the bed. Or, at least I didn't hear my bed squeek.

"Cagalli?" nothing. "Did you see who it was? Cagalli?"

Before I know it something hard hits my back. My phone. I look up and Cagalli is quickly making her way out of my room. I grab my phone and follow suit. She hurriedly puts on her boots, and grabs her coat from the rack. She is about to go out the door before I grab her. She looks mad.

"What's up?" I say concerned.

She pulls away. "Didn't know you two were still doing booty calls." She pushes me away and slams the door.

I stare at it dumbfounded for too long, because by the time I open the door she's gone. I look at my phone to see what she's talking about and Meer's number is on the small screen. I run down the hall and open the main entrance door, but she's gone. Her car isn't in the parking lot anymore. Only mine and two others.

She was really upset that Meer called. But I haven't done anything with Meer in _months_. Why does she care-she's _jealous. _I want to smile, jump in the air, but there's no time for that. Cagalli is out there alone and after what she told me I can't let her be. But first. What could Meer want?

I decide to call her as I go grab my coat and car keys. In one ring she answers.

"Athrun!" she sounds worried.

"Yeah, Meer, what is it?"

"It's Lacus who wants to talk to you!"

_Damn_. I should've guessed that was the reason. Me and Cagalli have been avoiding Lacus ever since we found out about Kira. Of course Meer contacted me for her cousin.

"Is everything alright with her?"

"Athrun?" It is Lacus now. "Athrun? Athrun, I haven't heard anything from you in a while. You or Kira. I've been trying to though. Kira hasn't contacted me at all, Athrun."

I remain silent.

"But recently I've seen him."

My phone almost drops. "What?" I shout.

"He's been watching me...Athrun...he's cursed. I know now. I think I've known when no one-you, him, Cagalli-would talk to me anymore, but these last few nights it's been confirmed. He comes to my room."

I hold my phone tight as I listen. Her voice is shaking, and I can picture her crying. It aches.

"Athrun...Kira...my Kira is gone, isn't he?"

**Check back every one to two weeks for updates!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ENJOY**

**R&R**

Cagalli stands besides me as we search for Lacus in the busy cafe. She's much calmer than she was when she stormed out of my apartment the other night. She didn't say much to me on the ride over here, even now she just looks around silently. It's noon, average lunch time, and people are all over in this small cafe (that looks like a small living room with the purple painted wall and the endless plants and pictures hanging about); the line is long, people are running around with bagels and coffee mugs in their hands, and the tables are all filled up.

"You sure this is the right place," Cagalli asks not looking at me. She has to raise her voice over the crowd.

"Yeah," I search around some more until I finally spot Lacus' purple wig at the back of the cafe.

I point in her direction and Cagalli and I walk over to the table. She is sitting alone, wearing sunglasses and a cap over her wig, sipping a cup of what I assume to be tea. We pull out chairs to sit down and when she notices us she looks up and smiles. But we don't. I greet her as I sit, Cagalli is quiet with her hands clasped on the table. She puts the tea down.

"So you know now," Cagalli says.

Lacus nods, still smiling, but sadly. "I've seen him."

Cagalli's eye's widen. "Did he come to your room!" she nearly knocks the chair down as she jumps up.

"Cagalli," I try to warn her.

She looks at me and slowly sits back down.

"Yes...he...umm," she frowns now, "he tries to…"

"I know what he tries to do," Cagalli butts in. "He tried to do it to me too."

Lacus covers her mouth. She tries to place a hand on Cagalli's, but Cagalli snatches it away.

"I'm fine, Lacus," she says.

Lacus frowns, "There's no need to lie. I'm not fine, Kira isn't, you aren't, Athrun isn't. None of us are. He's dear to us and now we're losing him."

"We're not," Cagalli slams her fist on the table causing a few heads to turn our way, but we ignore them. "Me and Athrun are going to find a way to stop it," she now whispers.

"Is that so," she looks at me.

"We've did some research, and found this woman who lived through two cursed years. Supposedly she knows the legend, the legend of ending the curse without killing the Cursed One."

"Do you really believe that?"

"What choice do we have?" Cagalli says.

"I know, but is there really a legend? I don't want to sound pessimistic, but we can't be too sure."

Maybe Lacus is right. We haven't heard anything yet. Maybe it was a hoax, but I don't want to believe that, and in my heart I don't believe that.

"Her name was in the book," I say.

"The one with all the records of the cursed years?"

"Yes," Cagalli says.

Lacus takes another sip, slowly. "Perhaps."

Without saying anything Cagalli rises and makes her way to what I presume to be the bathroom. I can almost feel the animosity emit from her as she storms by.

Lacus puts her cup down. "I didn't mean to upset her," she says.

"She's just having a hard time dealing with it all," I say continuing to look at the direction Cagalli went. When I look at Lacus she's smirking.

"What is it," I ask.

"So you two have been spending a lot of time together."

I don't like where this is going. She continues to smirk, and as someone I knew for almost my whole life, I know she's seeing right through me.

"Yeah, we're working together. We are both close to Kira and-"

"Athrun, you can be honest with me."

My heart drops and I pray my cheeks aren't as red as they feel.

"Maybe you should tell her how you feel," she says.

"I don't-" before I could finish my sentence Cagalli returns.

She sits down, staring blankly at Lacus.

"Lacus we came here to see if you're alright, and to assure you that we're going to try our best to end this," she says.

Lacus smiles at her. "Thank you," she says.

"Maybe you shouldn't spend nights alone," I say, "if Kira's been watching you."

"Then Miss Cagalli shouldn't as well," she looks at me with a mischievous smirk.

"I'm fine, Lacus," Cagalli quickly butts in, which I'm thankful for, "I'm usually with Athrun. I don't want to be around others much anyway. I fear he may come around and will be identified."

"Right. Well, Meer agreed to spend some nights with me. She's been worried about me...a dear really, so I am fine, but thank you."

I see Cagalli twitch at the mention of Meer's name. The two never really got along. To Cagalli, Meer is snobbish, unoriginal and vain. To Meer, Cagalli is too aggressive and also snobbish because she's the President's daughter. Bickering always sparked around those two.

"Well, Lacus if you need us we'll be here."

"Yes," Cagalli says. "We'll keep in touch."

…**REVIEW**

Lacus wasn't always Kira's, she once was Athrun's...well sort of. The two were betrothed when they were just kids, both their parents being good friends and political leaders. Athrun's father the now mayor of Junius and Lacus' the governor of the Third region of Seed Republic. The two dated for a while, acting as a couple, but then she met Kira. She took a liking to his kind nature and the two became closer. I guess it wasn't as obvious to Athrun as it was to me the feelings that was sparking between them. One day Lacus, for some reason unknown to me, kissed Kira on the cheek and Athrun saw. Kira felt terrible, and not too long after Lacus had the engagement called off.

After that it was obvious Athrun was depressed, but still gave his blessings for Kira and Lacus to date. They felt bad, but Athrun pressed them to be together, and they couldn't resist. They both are kind, gentle and caring. When they officially got together they were inseparable. A match made in heaven.

That's when Athrun began a fling, for a lack of a better word, with Lacus' cousin Meer. I'm not fond of Meer at all. Because Lacus is so popular in the Third region, her often being an ambassador and advocate for public welfare, not to mention a pop star, and one of the best singers out there! Meer finds it fitting to emulate her. She already resembles Lacus, but then she had the nerve to dye her hair pink, and often poses as her famous cousin. To me she's fake and is the most annoying fan girl ever of both Athrun and Lacus. She was all over Athrun as soon as the engagement ended-constantly, and bam! the two started sleeping around. They would be caught making out and Kira would slip details here and there. It was disgusting if you ask me, and I hated Athrun at the time...and Meer.

But I know she was mainly a rebound. Someone to help an adolescent boy get over a break up and feed his sexual cravings. Months ago, almost a year actually, he ended his escapades with Meer, but she didn't handle it well. And often, long after, would still come on to him. Slut.

….

We always knew there was a way for the Cursed One to change people. The Cursed One could turn others into blood thirsty monsters like him/her. We never knew why. The most popular theory is: the Cursed One changes others to help him/her feed-hunt. The changing period happens after the safe period. The change is done so by rape, no one would willingly sleep with the beast. For males, it is said the semen of the beast, plants cursed sperm into the victim, transforming the person into a creature much like, but more recognizable, the Cursed One. For females, it is said to be the vginal secretions that transforms the victim. History shows that victims were usually people of close relation to the beast, which makes sense that Lacus was the first, and I could be the next if Kira gets me.

It was Meer who called Athrun while we were at his apartment, only a few days after we met with Lacus. She found Kira raping an unconscious Lacus. We had her drive to Athrun's apartment as soon as she could. When she arrived she told us, when she caught Kira in his act that he immediately left out of the window, flying into the night sky. Lacus was unconscious for minutes as Meer tried to wake her. She described to us how Lacus laid lifelessly on her bed, and how blood soaked the sheets were. All the while Athrun listened with apprehension.

We learned that Lacus did wake up, and when her eyes opened they were black. The whole thing was black, her iris, sclera, everything. And we immediately knew that she was changed. Meer informed us that she left briefly to fetch the police, but when they got there and entered the room Lacus was gone.

It's raining out. It's always raining or gloomy, or both, now. I wonder if that's just a part of the cursed year. I sit by my window worrying about Athrun. He was really bummed about Lacus, and I'm not going to lie I am too. Lacus is...was...my friend, and now she's become like him, like my brother. I haven't talked to Athrun all day, and the last time I seen him he didn't say anything. He spent most of his day in bed. I decided it was best to give him alone time.

Last night I texted him and asked him if he was alright. He said yes, but I knew it was a lie. I'm not alright and he knew Lacus much longer than me, since he was a child-dated her. Tears sting my eyes. I let them fall. What's the use of trying to hold them back anymore? This curse is really happening. Everything is falling apart.

More and more I hate the witch who cursed us. I know it was before my time, way before any of our time, but I don't care. Why curse your own people? Because of a few bad? I don't even know if it's true. It's all stupid to me.

I put my head down on the window seal, and let the tears pour out. I let out cries as well, not caring if anyone in the mansion can hear me. My throat begins to close, I cough and my nose drips. But I don't stop crying. I am crying so loud that I almost didn't hear the knock at my door.

I grab a towel hanging from my closet door and quickly wipe my face off. I make my way over to my door, take a deep breath and slowly twist the knob. My heart races as I do so because I am expecting to see my father and I don't want to talk about it with him, even though I know he knows about Kira. But I also know that he knows it must be kept secret. It isn't my father at the door, it's Athrun.

Leaning in the doorway, he looks depressed as ever. He's blushing and his shirt is unbuttoned at the top, showing a bit of his chest.

"Athrun? What are you doing here?" I ask. "Who let you in? You can't just-"

"Let's go out tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay, but I will keep uploading as long as YOU are reading and REVIEWING.**

**CHECK BACK EACH WEEK**

**Chap. 6 Enjoy**

"Let's go out tonight."

My heart stops. "What?" I say.

"Let's go out tonight," he repeats. "You and me, come on."

He grabs my hands, tilting me forward, but I pull away before he can get me out of the door. The second I am closer to him I smell beer.

"You've been drinking," I state.

"Not much," he says as he comes in. "I had about two and a half cups."

He walks over and takes a seat on my messy bed. He lays down in the bundle of sheets. I walk over and take a seat next to him.

"You've drank enough to get you buzzed," I say, then I realize something, "wait! You drove here?"

"Yeah."

"That was stupid." Then I realize something else; maybe he wanted to go out tonight because he's buzzed. Immediately my heart sinks lower,

"I know, but I'm fine," he says rubbing his temple. He sits up and says, "Come on. Let's go do something tonight. Anything. Something fun."

I stand up and shake my head. I reach down and grab him by the collar, pulling him up.

"Athrun, what makes you think I wanna go out and 'do something' with all that just happened?"

He stares me in the eyes and there's passion burning. A passion to really go through with this. To go out? And I don't understand why he's so serious about it. I let go. He stands up now and we're now face to face. So close that I can smell his breath. The tension causes me to avoid his gaze; I stare at the floor. But he stares me down.

"Cagalli...this has been hard for both of us, but we can't just mope around all the time."

I don't say anything.

"Cagalli...Cagalli...Please…"

He gently places his hand under my chin, causing me to look at him. His eyes are pleading, and I almost cave. Almost.

"No," I say, "I just can't. I can't go out and have fun knowing that my brother, and now Lacus, are out there suffering from this curse, and soon will be on the hunt. I'm sorry."

He removes his hand and it falls lifelessly to his side. He continues to stare at me with sad eyes and I can't bare to look at him. I turn my head and stare at the door. It's left open and I rush to shut it in case someone sees us.

"How the tables have turned," he goes over and takes another seat on my bed. I look at him perplexed to what he just said.

"How so?"

He smiles at me.

"You've always been a hard worker, but I remember you telling me 'you need to add fun to the equation in order not to stress out.' I remember you said that to me when I was studying for my

entrance exams."

"You remember that?" I walk over to him.

He grabs my hand again, squeezes it, and doesn't say anything for quite some time. I stand still watching him, both concerned with, and loving, his action. His expression is serious as if he is contemplating his next movement or...what he's about to say.

"Well if you don't want to go out...then I guess I'll stay here."

_What!_ I snatch my hand away. I stare at him as if he's crazy. He _is_ crazy. Staying here would jeopardize everything.

"You can't do that. It will cause a scandal if anyone-"

"You're worried about anyone finding a boy in your room?" he spits "What are you not allowed to have a boyfriend? You are eighteen."

"But you're not my boyfriend!"

The words hurt me as they come out, and looking at Athrun I can tell I hit something, because his face twisted into a disappointing frown as I said it.

"I know." he sounds sad, "but I don't want to leave you."

I feel the heat rush to my head, and my pulse seems faster. I honestly don't want him to go, but he must or else people will notice and if anyone sees Kira's best friend here when Kira is suppose to be away at school then they'll get suspicious.

I stare at him as he stares at me with those green eyes, pleading for my consent, for my understanding. It hurts, but I must protect Kira.

"Athrun it won't look right. We-"

"I know," he stands up, "but I don't want to let you out of my sight. He got Lacus and I won't let him get you too."

"Athrun…"

In a swift, smooth motion he wraps his arms around me, embracing me tightly. I stand frozen.

"I'm not going to let you out of my sight," he whispers in my ear, the faint breath tickling me.

I am quiet, not knowing what to do or say. On one hand I don't want him to let go, but we need to finish talking about this.

"Athrun…" I try to say something but yet again I am interrupted

"I _won't _let you out of my sight," he's now looking at me, though his arms are still wrapped around my waist. "You can stay at my apartment for a while."

"What!" I push him back. "Athrun, how is that going to work?"

Now I think I can hear my heartbeat, and it feels like I have a fever. Athrun stands still, furrows his brow and steps closer.

"We've spent all this time together already. You've been away from home for _days,_ ever since Kira left, with _me._ There is no difference. You can make up some excuse to your father. We've been doing this for almost four months-"

"Alright, alright," I see his point. "So what? You're going to babysit me?" that came out bitter.

Without a word he walks over to my closet, opens it and pulls out my blue duffle bag, tossing it on my bed. He then grabs a few of my shirts, throws them on top of the bed and then walks over to my dresser, pulling out a couple pairs of jeans.

"What are you doing? I demand.

He looks at me, seemingly surprised. "You are coming with me right?" His tone is so sincere.

I walk over. I begin to place the items neatly in the bag, and from my peripheral I see a small satisfactory smile grace his face. It's contagious, but I try to suppress mine. Excitement flows through me at the mere thought of staying at Athrun's for a while. It's the first time I felt excitement in months.

…

Streaks of light flash before my eyes as I sit in the passenger seat, leaning back, watching them go by. The streets are mostly empty on the way to my apartment, but at this hour it's expected. I look over at Cagalli, her eyes fixated on the road. She insisted she drive, though I tried assuring her that I was capable. I snicker at her cautiousness.

We come to a red light. I notice Cagalli look at me and I look at her, smiling.

"Sup?"

She stares at me with a concerned look on her face. My smile vanishes and I sit up, slightly.

"I'm bummed out too, but...Is it that...you're hurting so much 'cause you still had feelings for Lacus?"

I sit up all of the way. _What? _I think. That's the total opposite of what I want her to think. This whole night I've been trying to convey to her how I feel about _her._I stare at her, my mouth agape, for a moment until she literally snaps me back to reality.

"No!"

The light is green again, and her focus is back on the road.

"I only think of her as a friend," I continue. "It hurts dearly that she's...but that's the only reason. I have known her since we were kids, so it's only natural."

"Yeah," she says after a long pause. "I get it."

And I hope she does. We finally pull into my apartment building's parking lot. We exit my car and I grab Cagalli's bag from the trunk. As I do so, I hear someone shout my name. I put the trunk down and see a friend of mine, Dearka, in front of the building waving his arms in the air.

"Who's that?" Cagalli asks.

I answer her with a grunt/sigh.

"Yoo, Athrun!" Dearka shouts.

Cagalli and I walk towards him. Her looking confused and me...well I'm irritated.

"Must you be so loud?" I say. "It's late."

He smirks. "Oh, come on. Why did you leave the party. It was just-"

His eyes land on Cagalli. His eyes go back and forth between me and her before he grins. He whistles and walks over to her. He bends down some and eyes her. Cagalli is already annoyed.

"And who is this, eh? Is she why you left? Got yourself a little booty call?"

"Excuse me?" Cagalli hisses.

"It's not like that," I say quickly.

He shrugs and eyes her some more, looking her up and down.

"You look familiar," he says, and I see the panic on Cagalli's face.

For a second I forget Cagalli is the President's daughter. Even though Cagalli is barely on TV, or at any political events with her father, she has been on occasion. But during those times she's usually dressed in formal attire. Maybe he won't recognize her.

"Have I seen you before?" Dearka ask.

Now I start to worry. I try to think of something quick before he registers who she is.

"She's my girlfriend," I quickly say.

I know Cagalli is about to retaliate, but before she does I grab her by the arm, pull her close and kiss her. The kiss is not ideal. It's forced, quick. When I pull away, I lead her into the building. I turn to Dearka.

"And I'd like to have some alone time with her," I whisper.

He is dumbstruck. "Whoa, whoa, whoa...When did you get-"

"Talk to you later," I say, shutting the door on him.

We finally enter my apartment, and Cagalli's been quiet since our brief kiss. She's blushing.

"Sorry," I say as we settle in.

"Uh...it's ok. Um…" she laughs awkwardly, "you couldn't have thought of anything better?"

I smirk. "You didn't like it?"

Her face becomes even redder-redder than I thought possible. I walk over to her and laugh some more. Now her expression is changing from embarrassment to frustration.

"So what part didn't you like," I raise an eyebrow, "the part when I said you were my girlfriend, or when I kissed you?"

"It was too rough!" she blurts out.

"So you didn't mind me calling you my girlfriend?"

She falls silent and turns away, heading toward the kitchen. She mumbles something and pulls out a can of soda from the refrigerator. I follow suit. We both sit at the counter.

"Well?" I say.

Shut up," she says.

For a second I listen, but then something comes to mind. Lacus. I hear her voice, and I hear what she told me when we were in the cafe. "_Maybe you should tell her how you feel," _is what she said. I maybe I should because I'm failing at showing her.

We sit quietly. I am trying to gather the right words. What do I even say? What do I want to say? And what good will it do? I can't ask her out, I tried that earlier and was shot down. Even if I tell her that I like her, then what? We can't live happily ever after with the present situation. This is harder than I thought.

"Maybe we should get some sleep," she says standing up.

I continue to sit, staring at the marble countertop. My mind still racing. I don't know why I'm getting like this. I'm acting like a coward. I've spent so much time with her you'd think it would be easy.

"Athrun?" she taps my shoulder.

I turn around and stare straight into her amber eyes. She looks worried, so I smile. I stand up, and wrap my arms around her.

"Athrun…"

"I know things are bad," I say into her hair, "but I am glad to have spent all of this time with you."

I lean back to look at her. She looks worried still, and confused. She opens her mouth to speak, but before she does I seize her lips. This time gently, and with sincere passion. For a moment she is unresponsive, but then she kisses me back. Fireworks go off.

….

I can't stop touching my lips. Oh, and smiling. I'm afraid he'll walk into his room and catch me still in ecstasy. But I know he's in the living room getting his couch ready for slumber. He insisted he sleep on the couch even though it's his apartment, and that I can sleep in his bed. But it makes me feel bad.

I've changed into my night gown, and now sitting on his bed. The kiss keeps replaying in my head. My body is filled with warmth. I fall back and think about it some more, forgetting all of the troubles.

He knocks on the door, and I tell him to come in. He peers his head in.

"Just making sure you're comfortable," he says, "I'm about to go to sleep."

He's about to close the door, but I quickly stop him.

"You shouldn't have to sleep on the couch...I'll feel safer with you here...I don't mind…"

…..

I look over at the nightstand and the clock radio reads 5am. My bladder decided to wake me up. I grunt as I carefully get out of bed. I walk down the hall and do my business. Great, now I'm thirsty. I make my way into the kitchen as quiet as possible and grab myself a glass of water.

It's too dark, so I turn the lights on. I walk around the living room/kitchen area until I'm done my water. I notice some papers have fallen on the floor by Athrun's desk, so I decide to pick them up. I can't help glancing over the text, but when I do I go stiff.

In my hands is the application form for Minerva membership. Is he planning to join them? My heart races at the thought of it. _Is he giving up? _All the warmth, all of the bliss I felt earlier melts away, and is replaced with anxiety.

I can't stay here. As much as I want to be in peace...be in peace with Athrun, I must find help. I _must_ end this curse.

"I have to find that lady."

**I am open to questions, concerns, comments, and feedback.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
